


[Podfic] The Closest Thing

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Merlin doesn’t get what he most desires by sunset, he’ll die. And what he most desires--what he’s always desired--is Arthur’s love. This is just the closest approximation the curse can require.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Closest Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Closest Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447873) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> MORE THINGIES I DID FOR MY PODVERSARY! THANKS TO THE EVER WONDERFUL LADY_RAGNELL FOR HER BLANKET PERMISSION.

The Closest Thing

By: Lady_Ragnell

06:19

[Download MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kybyyko5r3saqga/The_Closest_Thing.mp3)

[Listen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kybyyko5r3saqga/The_Closest_Thing.mp3)


End file.
